The Eight World Sisters(References from Mario to Sherlock)
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This story has references Mario to Sherlock. One review and i'll post part two!


Introduction

A boy named Devin was hanging out with his girlfriend, Juliet, who had long brown hair, light brown eyes, and looked good on both in and outside. But, a different teenage boy named Cy wanted to be Juliet's boyfriend. So, while Devin and Juliet were hanging out, Cy kidnapped Juliet really randomly.

"Random kidnap!" yelled Cy. Devin chased after Cy and tried to fight Cy to get Juliet back, but Devin failed. He ended up with a black eye and bloody nose. Cy and Juliet became boyfriend and girlfriend, all because Devin wasn't strong. Devin wanted to win Juliet over...but how? Well, Devin's friend, Manny, said

"I hear that there's a girl named Crum not far from here. She's royalty and the eldest, but she was too evil. So, her parents kicked her out and gave her her own evil land. But, if anyone can defeat Crum, then she'll give you invincibility for life." Devin was very interested. So, Manny took Devin where to start, in the sunshine land, AKA, world one.

Beatrice

I looked around the happy, cuddly, land as I asked Manny

"You said Crum lives in an evil land."

"I did. But, you have to start here. Crum's sister lives here, so she can tell you where to go." Manny gave me a brofist as he went away. I walked around the happy land, filled with flowers and colorful mushrooms that were dancing.

'Man, Crum's sister must be her OCD.' I thought in my head. I then saw a girl. Staring into the sky. I went up to her, touched her shoulder, and startled her. The girl looked happy and joyful, had blonde long hair, a longish green dress, and a blue tattoo on her hand.

"Hi! I'm Beatrice!" I've never seen a girl so happy, not even Juliet this happy.

"Well, I'm Devin, and I'm looking for Crum."

"Oh, I see. You want my sister's invincibility! Crum needs to lose once and for all!" While Beatrice was saying this, I couldn't help but smile because Beatrice tried to look angry and her angry face just looked like a puffy Grumpy Cat,

"I actually don't know where Crum's land is. You'll have to ask my other sister."

"Other sister?"

"Yeah, there's-" But we heard a roar and this giant creature(that looked like Bowser)appeared. Bowser then took Beatrice away.

"AAHH! Help me, Devin!" I'm not going to lose another girl again. I went off to save Beatrice. The ironic, annoying thing, was that there was a happy, joyful song going on in the background. I don't know who's controlling the music, but the music does not fit to what just happened. I had to get past these small brown things and some turtles. I felt like I was in a happy video game. Anyway, when I caught up with Bowser and Beatrice(I was in a castle over lava), Bowser was there, but Beatrice wasn't. Bowser and I were going to fight. While we fought, I cut my elbow. Hurt and was bleeding a lot. I then started thinking of Beatrice and one thing led to another until I thought of Juliet, getting kidnapped. So, I got on a moving platform(so Bowser couldn't get me)and saw a big red button with an X. I jumped off the moving platform, got passed Bowser, and hit the button. The floor that Bowser was on disappeared and Bowser fell in. All that showed was Bowser's skeleton. The wall next to me then opened and I saw Beatrice.

"Devin!" She ran up to me and hugged me, but I past out. I defeated Bowser...with my own two hands...and a button. When I woke up, I was in a blue bed. Wallpaper was everywhere on the walls and Beatrice was sitting next to the bed.

"Thanks for saving me. Must've been hard fighting that horrible monster off."

"Yeah..." Beatrice then noticed my blood-dried elbow.

"Oh, you're hurt. Let me fix that." Beatrice put her hand with the blue tattoo over my elbow as the blood and mess disappeared.

"H-How did you-"

"My family. We're very lucky to have a wizard. My family is royalty, so they can get anything. Even if they wanted me to be next in line to rule the kingdom...but I'm the youngest...out of eight girls."

"Wait-there are eight of you?!" Beatrice nodded happily,

"*big groan*No, no, no! I can't fight a monster eight times! I won't have enough strength to defeat Crum, then!"

"Yes you will. In fact, while you go through these worlds, you will gain things. Like, I'm giving you free wallpaper. The only thing I can really give you. One of my sisters might enjoy this. Give the wallpaper to them if they're not cooperating." I smiled at Beatrice as I saw her happy, yet slightly serious face. After I took a nap, Beatrice helped me to her other sister's place. Beatrice's sister's place was a complete desert.

"Well, this is as far as I can take you. Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, I bet you will." I'll never forget Beatrice. The one friendly sister out all of them.

Pandora

I walked around the desert. The music in the background changed. Sounded like something mysterious and Indian like. I then saw...I think twas a girl. I thought twas fake, but the girl was moving. So, I followed the girl.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled. The girl turned around, but I couldn't see her face. Twas covered in egyptian scarves. The girl than ran away.

"Wait, no! I need to find Crum, your sister!" I ran after the girl until I saw this tall white thing with spikes. The creature took the girl into the sand and up ahead, I saw the same castle I fought Bowser in. I had to get past these guys floating on clouds. They were throwing little spiked creatures at me. Maybe this girl doesn't want to be saved. I mean, did she send this floating guys after me? I don't know. Well, when I was fighting the spiked creature that kidnapped the girl, I had fire power. A power I found that you shoot fire balls. I shot the fire balls rapidly at the creature. The creature died. The wall to my right opened, and I saw the girl covered in scarves. I didn't pass out this time because the monster was easier to beat and I think I'm getting used to fighting monsters. Anyway, I said

"Are you Beatrice and Crum's sister?" The girl didn't say anything,

"Your sister, Beatrice, told me to give you this wallpaper." I handed the wallpaper to the girl as she looked at the wallpaper...I think(I can't see her eyes). The girl then took off the scarves. The girl had short brown hair covering one eye, wore a long yellow dress, and had a red tattoo on her hand.

"Well, what's your name?"

"My name is Pandora." The first word she said to me that I heard,

"Th-thank you. Here..." Pandora said quietly. I took what she had in her hands and twas two healing medications and a fire power.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm good. I learned how to be good from your sister, Beatrice."

"Beatrice, Beatrice, Beatrice. Why don't you marry her?" Pandora asked angrily as she stormed out of the castle.

"D-Do you not like Beatrice?"

"No...nothing like that. Beatrice is just so special...everyone adores her...my own mother and father cared for Beatrice more. I know she's my younger sister...but she's just so talented...and loved." I think Pandora started crying. I see what Pandora's feeling. I went up to her and gave her a hug. I know these things seem very girly, but I have to get through eight of these girls. So, you know something girly is going to happen. Even if they're a tomboy. Anyway, after the hug, Pandora whipped her tears away and I saw her smile for the first and last time. Pandora than had her straight face and said

"Thank you...again. You truly are the one to defeat Crum. I can feel it."

"What do you feel?"

"Blackness, the dark;I don't care for many things." I smiled as I first saw Pandora's goth side.

Shantaya

Pandora helped me go to, what looked like, a beach. Pandora said her sister lives here. In fact, Pandora and I could see a girl dancing on the beach with a radio next to her. Pandora said bye as I went up to the dancing girl.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Shantaya, mon!" The girl cried. Shantaya had her hair in...well...looks Jamaican...

She also had two pigtails coming out of the sides. Her hair color was also green and had a strip of blue. She was wearing a short black dress and had a pink tattoo on her knee, and Shantaya had tan skin(her other sisters don't).

"Well, I'm Devin, and I'm looking for your sister, Crum."

"Your mum? I don't even know what she looks like, mon!" Shantaya yelled as she kept dancing. The music was a happy, up-beat music. Something like Beatrice's music, but beach like. I turned off the music and said

"No, I said I was looking for-"

"W-Why'd you turn off the music, mon?! She's after us now!" I was confused until a giant fish jumped out of the water and ate Shantaya. The fish then went to a castle. Better save Shantaya, the energetic one. I had to get past a lot of annoying squids, and lots of metal spicks, but I finally got to the big fish. I tried throwing fire balls and stomping, but twas hard. The fish was even able to bite me leg, hard, with his teeth! My leg hurt so much, my knee felt like he bit my knee off! I was about to freak out about the no leg thing, but instead, I learned to focus on the positive and serious sides. So, I tried stomping on that fish and not trying to get hurt(btw, I lost my fire power when he bit me). I finally defeated that fish...even if he injured me a lot. The wall to my right opened, and I saw Shantaya.

"Oh, my, mon! That fish got you good!" Shantaya took me to her house. She let me rest in her bed.

"Thanks for saving me, mon. I never listen when the music's on. I love music and dancing. Anyway, I shall give you mini power and giant power."

"W-What are those?" I asked weakly.

"Mini power makes you super small so you can jump really high or reach into small place. But be careful, you can die easily. Giant power makes you tall as a giant and you're invincible for fifteen seconds."

"W-Wow...I can use giant power...to...to..." I fell asleep after that, but when I woke up, I felt good as new, and I had fire power. Shantaya told me that while I was asleep, she found that I had two healing medications and fire power. So, she made me eat them, and now I'm as good as new. So, anyway, I told Shantaya what I wanted to tell her.

"Oh! You could just use giant power."

"...I'll probably have to lie to Juliet...and she'll still break up with me..."

"I see, mon. No one has ever defeat Crum before. I've seen strong men go fight with Crum, mon. But once they enter her castle, they don't come out. I hope you can defeat her, mon. A kind heart might destroy her...maybe. I mean, Beatrice's heart didn't work...mine didn't even work...and I'm not related to them!"

"How are you not related to your sisters?"

"I'm adopted. Mum and pop tried to get a boy or strong leader to be next in line to rule the kingdom, but no one out of my siblings are cut out to be the ruler. Except Beatrice, but the youngest can't rule the kingdom. Anyway, they adopted me because they thought someone that's not from their DNA could rule the kingdom...have a kind heart and be a leader...but no, mon."

"How come you can't be the leader? You seem awesome."

"Thanks, mon. But mum and pop says I'm too energetic...I don't listen."

"You're listen to me right now...you can control yourself." Shantaya smiled as she said

"Thanks, Devin." That was the first time I heard her say my name. Anyway, Shantaya said I must see the next sister. The most energetic people are hiding something grand.

Kavi

Shantaya's beach led to a forest with purple water.

"Be careful, mon! The purple water is poison!" I walked farther into the forest until a saw a girl playing the flute. She was sitting criss-cross-applesauce style. The girl had turquoise hair with a long purple strip that was up in a bun and some of her hair went off to the side. She also wore a longish green dress(different from Beatrice's)and had a purple tattoo on her hand. She was playing a song that sounded forest typed and Indian typed. I went up to the girl and said

"Hi, I'm Devin, and I'm looking for your sister, Crum."

"Oh, Crum. She be very evil. Well, my nome is Kovi."

"Kovi?"

"No, Kovi."

"...Kavi?"

"Yes, Kovi. Now, you need help to find my sister, Crum. Correct?"

"Yes, I am looking for Crum."

"Wotson! I hove found o clue!"

"What? Watson? *gasp*You mean from Sherlock?!"

"Elementory, my deor Devin." I'm a huge fan of Sherlock, so I went along with Kavi's act,

"Hmm...you seem strong...look kind...*puts ear on my chest*sound kind..." Kavi soon acted like a doctor and I was her patient, but instead, she was checking to see if I'm worthy to defeat Crum.

"Hove you met Beotrice, Pondoro, and Shontoyo?"

"...Yes?" I think Kavi's language is different from english. I think Kavi was adopted, just like Shantaya. Later on, a little brown creature from Beatrice's world came into Kavi's.

"Whot's he doing here?" Kavi went to check on the brown creature. After half an hour later, Kavi didn't return, so I checked where Kavi and the brown creature were. Both were gone and I saw a castle up ahead. I had to get through annoying spiders that jumped out of no where. Kavi is very weird...anyway, when I finally got to the castle and was ready to fight(twas hard getting to the castle, there was a lot of lava for some reason). The little brown creature came out, but he grew ten times the size of me in a snap! I didn't know what to do until I remembered I had a giant power. I was as tall as the brown creature. The fight was sort of like Godzilla vs King Kong, except all I had to do was stomp on the brown creature with my huge feet and he died. Well, I shrunk back to normal and the wall to my right opened. I saw Kavi in there.

"Kavi! Are you okay?"

"*sigh*Everybody thinks I don't belong in this fomily, including you!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You thought I wos odopted! I'm not! I'm nothing like Shontoyo! I om reloted to my fomily!"

"But why do you speak weirdly?" Kavi didn't answer for awhile.

"You see, when Crum become evil, mother ond fother gove her lond, ond for every non-leoder girl they had, they obondoned them in o port of lond that our wizord mode. My lond is the forest. My mother ond fother left me...so the forest is my fomily now..."

"The forest isn't a bad family, and after playing Sherlock and such with you, I think the forest has taught you many things...can you name one thing you learned from the forest?" Kavi took a deep breath and said

"Being colm."

"Being calm is a perfect example. Also, why do you talk weirdly?"

"The forest." Kavi smiled when she said that,

"But, onywoy, thot brown creoture wos supposed to be in Beotrice's land..." Kavi didn't continue.

"Kavi?"

"I-I must go sove Beotrice!"

"W-What's wrong with Beatrice?!"

"Crum-she knows you're here! She's running out of creotures to ottock you with! So she's steoling creotures from other worlds!"

"I should go help-"

"No! You need to defeot Crum, it's your destiny. My sisters thot you met ond I will help Beotrice. Don't worry obout us, we'll be fine. Here is your reword." Kavi gave me a potion that said "Dance Moves".

"Dance moves?"

"I con only give out donce moves ond deoths, ond I'm sure you don't wont to die!"

"But why can't you just kill Crum?"

"Crum is my sister ond even if she's evil, I still love her. Now, go visit the next sister!" Kavi yelled as she ran away;off saving Beatrice. Kavi has a wonderful family.

Pine

I walked through the forest until there was snow on the ground and snow on the trees. This land wasn't like a blizzard, though. The music in the background had jingle bells. I walked around the cold place until I saw a girl running up to me and yelling

"Merry Christmas!"

"Wait! Are you a sister of Crum's?!"

"Yes! Merry Christmas, Crum!" the girl yelled even louder.

"Look, my name is Devin. Christmas isn't here yet!" The girl didn't say anything until she said darkly

"You don't like Christmas..." and the girl ran away.

"Hey, come back! I need to defeat Crum!" I walked swiftly in the snow, but twas no use. That girl ran in snow so fast...I haven't even seen people in the Winter Olympics run this fast in snow. I tried catching up to her, but instead, a giant red piranha plant was in front of the girl.

"Merry Christmas!" The girl yelled to the monster. She then handed the monster one of those red Christmas flowers,

"You look just like a Christmas flower! You must sure love Christmas!" The monster picked the girl up as I yelled

"Hey! Let her go!" But the monster put the girl on it's back and flew away...to the castle. I had to go past a cave filled with bats and piranha plants, but finally, got to the castle, ready to fight the creature. The creature was easy to destroy because I found fire power in the cave. So, the right wall opened and I saw the girl crying. This time, I could actually see what the girl looked like. She had white hair with a strip of blue up in a bun, a white and brown dress with little puff balls at the end of the dress and sleeves, a cape made of snowflakes, and a green tattoo on her knee.

"What's wrong?"

"You killed my only Christmas friend, you Christmas hater!"

"I'm not a Christmas hater, just not Christmas in my world."

"Then why did you kill my friend?" The girl asked, actually looking up at me.

"Your friend was a monster sent by your evil sister, Crum. That would've killed you."

"Really? But it looked like a Christmas flower...and I know Crum likes Christmas too."

"She does?!"

"Oh, yeah. She used to come visit my land a lot...doing Christmas activities together...but now she doesn't visit any more. Last time I saw her was in her land. She said that she was busy and she sent me out. I've mailed Christmas letters to her to come over, but she hasn't come. I thought that monster was going to replace Crum, since she's so busy."

"You know why Crum's busy...right?" The girl shook her head as she wiped her tears away,

"Crum IS evil. She already destroyed your sister, Beatrice's, land."

"Not Beatrice! She's the only friendly sister that's a true leader!"

"Well...anyway...what's your name?"

"I'm Pine! Merry Christmas!" Snowflakes shot out of Pine's knee...where the tattoo is.

"What's up with those tattoos?"

"Our wizard gives them to us. When mom and dad give us land and never saw us again, the wizard felt bad, so he gives us these special tattoos. Each tattoo is different. Mine shoots snowflakes! :D"

"Does Crum have a tattoo?"

"Yeah, her tattoo...well...hmm, I don't know what her tattoo does."

"Well, Pine, I need to defeat your sister, Crum, once and for all." Pine looked sad and didn't say anything,

"Don't worry. I won't kill Crum, like what I did with that monster."

"Pinky promise?" Pine said for the first time, quietly.

"Pinky promise." We pinky promised as Pine also said

"Here, take this." Pine put her hands two inches away from my arms and went up and down. Head to toe.

"What are you doing?" When Pine was done, she said

"You officially have teleportation now! :D"

"Teleportation!? Best gift ever! Thank you and Merry Christmas!" I yelled as I hugged Pine. I finally don't have to walk land to land. Thank goodness.

"Your welcome, Devin. Also, you can visit here anytime!" I then used my new teleportation powers to teleport to the next world. I'll never forget Pine, she's like the little sister I never had.

Cay

I teleported to the next world, which had a lot of mountains. I think this is mountain land. I walked a little farther until I saw a girl hitting a dummy. The girl had long brown hair, brown dress, and brown tattoo. The girl was brown everything. She didn't have something like turquoise hair with a strip of blue. Anyway, I went up to her and said

"Um, hi...what are you doing?"

"I'm training.*punches dummy*" Now that I'm closer to the girl, I noticed that she has a black eye.

"What happened to your eye?"

"None of your bees wax!"

"Well, my name is Devin. I've come to defeat Crum."

"Hee-yah!*dummy flings off ground*What? Oh, my name's Cay and if you want to fight Crum, then you'll have to go through me."

"What? Do you love Crum too?"

"No! I just-" Then, a big monster, I can't even explain, appeared and was about to take Cay, but Cay beat the monster. She fought the monster until it died,

"Whew! Now, what were you saying?" Cay said.

"Uh...uh...uh..." I was stunned that Cay actually fought back. I wish Juliet would've fought back. Anyway, Cay then said

"Well? What did you want to talk about?"

"Uh...I'm hear to defeat Crum, your sister."

"No way! I'M going to defeat Crum. I'm going to prove to mom and dad that I can lead the kingdom. I've trained for years to fight Crum, and I can see you haven't train at all."

"I've train with your sisters and where did you get that black eye?" I asked confidently.

"I said NONE OF YOUR BEES WAX!...You, me, castle, fight." and Cay ran away towards the castle. This is the first time I'm going to defeat a girl...maybe. Cay seems pretty strong and caveman like. Those guys that were floating on clouds appeared again. More of them were here this time, shooting little spiked creatures at me. What are those guys? Are they trying to get my attention? Or just try to kill me? Anyway, I found some giant power when I got to the castle, so when Cay came out in a tank(I know, right)I grew ten times her height and just smashed the tank. I tried not to hurt Cay, but I did hurt her a little. When my giant power was done, I went up to Cay, whose arms and legs were cut badly.

"M-Maybe you should be the one to defeat Crum." Cay said weakly. Cay then past out so I took her to her house in her bed. When she woke up, I said

"Are you okay? Sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I just wanted to win. I need to defeat Crum."

"You just want to defeat Crum for invincibility for life. I want to win for mom and dad."

"Well, I am going to defeat Crum for that reason and that I actually care for you and your sisters. If I didn't care for you, you would still be injured in the castle, with no one to help you."

"...My black eye...I got it from Crum. I tried to defeat her and she's strong and evil to the max. That's why I'm training. I want her gone, she's too evil."

"Well, what if she wasn't evil."

"Then she can join the family again...thanks for helping me, Devin. I thought I didn't need any help...I guess I do. I guess I feel like I want no help because my mom and dad abounded me here and my sisters rarely visit me. :/ Anyway, I should grant you something. How about...strength and twelve healing potions."

"Those sound good to me." So, I shared my healing potions with Cay as she said

"Are you ready? To defeat Crum?"

"What? The next land is Crum's?! That can't be! That means I only talked to seven sisters...who's the eighth sister?"

"That would be Crum."

"Than who's the seventh sister?"

"I honestly don't know. I have no clue where she is or what she looks like."

"I need to visit the seventh sister...I bet she gives out really good prizes...prizes that'll help me defeat Crum! Cay, do you know a way to get to the seventh sister?"

"You can go ask Pine. She knows where all the sisters are."

"Thanks, Cay! I hope I see you again!"

"You too!" Cay cried as I teleported back to Pine's land.

Zola

"Hey, Pine! Merry Christmas!"

"Devin! Merry Christmas! Did you defeat Crum and make her less evil?!"

"No, not yet. I just need to find away to get to the next sister's world."

"That would be Crum and she's just past-"

"But what about the seventh sister?"

"Oh! You mean her! She was Crum's best friend before something happened and I don't know what...anyway, if you want to go there, you'll need mini power." I got my mini power that I got from Shantaya. I was so small! I was as tall as Pine's foot. Pine took me back to the castle, opened the wall to the right, and it showed two different passages. One said to go to world six and the other, world seven. The world seven way was only big enough for me. So, I went through the small passage and said bye to Pine. After I went through that little passage, the seventh world looked like I was in the clouds and I could hear the birds chirp, and some sort of soothing music. I wanted to go to sleep, but I saw the seventh sister. She was fast asleep on a cloud. So, I used all my efforts from my little body to get to the seventh sister. But, I saw all those floating guys that shot spiked creatures at me taking the seventh sister to the castle. Ugh, I hate those guys! Anyway, I got back to normal while eating fire power I got from a sister(I don't remember which one)and had to be on a moving platform while a circle thing was shooting fireballs at me. Twas hard, if I fell off that moving platform, I would've died. Anyway, when I got to the boss, the boss was one of those floating guys but shooting lightning at me instead. Twas sort of hard defeating that monster, I got a few scarps and cuts, but I defeated the monster. The wall to my right opened and I saw the girl awake. The girl had long blue hair with a strip of white in a ponytail, her dress was blue and white with clouds, and had an orange tattoo on her elbow.

"Um, hi! I'm Devin, and I'm hear to defeat Crum, your sister...what's your name?"

"Zola..." and all of a sudden, Zola past out. I took her to her home and laid her down in her bed. I gave myself a few healing medications as I waited for Zola to wake up. She never woke up. I tried dumping water on her, making loud noises, everything. I then noticed the music in the background again. Really annoying. So, I turned off the music and when I went back to Zola's place, she was awake.

"Sorry I fell asleep, that horrible music makes me fall asleep. Crum made that music a curse. She made me fall asleep so I couldn't defeat her."

"You want to defeat Crum? But your sisters said that you're Crum's best friend."

"I was. But when she became evil, I tried to stop her. You know that wizard all the sisters have been talking about? The wizard is me. I gave them the tattoos to protect them, because I knew none of us could survive being alone. Not even Crum. I wish I didn't give her a tattoo. Anyway, I can easily make potions to make Crum turn good again, but Crum made that music curse and I've been asleep ever since. I wish I could've helped my two other sisters."

"Two other? You have seven sisters total."

"I do?! Man, I've been asleep for a long time. Could you please describe my sisters for me." I described Beatrice, Pandora, Shantaya, and Kavi to Zola. Zola said she fell asleep a few days after Pine was born.

"Wait, if you didn't know some of your sisters, then how come they have tattoos?"

"I gave tattoos to everyone in my family, even if my family keeps growing because mother and father can not find a true leader. Anyway, I shall give you things to destroy Crum." Zola gave me seven healing potions(I have eleven healing potions total)and a special giant power. This giant power will make you invincible for more than fifteen seconds, you'll be invincible for fifteen minutes!

"This power will surly help me defeat Crum! Thank you, Zola."

"Your welcome, Devin, and now, you are ready to defeat Crum once and for all."

Crum

I teleport to the last world. Crum's world. I'm finally going to fight Crum...after all this way. There was death, lava, and grey everywhere. I saw Crum's castle in the distance. Twas huge and looked evil. I had to get past a few spiders, but finally got to Crum's castle. Crum's castle was confusing. The castle was as if I was inside a giant maze. But after four minutes, I found the way out of the maze. I saw two big doors up ahead. Behind those doors, waits Crum, ready to fight me. I wonder what she has in store for me. Anyway, I went in and saw Crum. She has long, poofy red hair in a ponytail, a brown shirt, a red skirt, and a grey tattoo on her knee.

"Crum. :(" I mumbled like I was ready to fight.

"Yeah, that's right. My name is Crum, you barrel! I set all those monster you had to fight! I attacked Beatrice's land. I know all your secrets. No one can defeat Crum. No one."

"Well, this one can." I said while pointing to myself.

"You want my invincibility just because your girlfriend was snatched away from you. You really care for a girl who doesn't care for you. Most men that come here for power;they're already evil. You're the first man that's not evil to come here."

"Being evil or not doesn't make a difference! As long as they know what they're doing!"

"You won't." Crum summoned something that was made of bones. I then realized that boned creature was Bowser, just flesh-less! Crum left me and the bony creature alone, ready to fight. I noticed another red button just past boney Bowser. There was no moving platform, so I had to try to jump over bony Bowser to hit the red button. I lost my fire power from jumping over him, but at least I'm okay. A few cuts aren't bad. Anyway, boney Bowser fell about three stories high. But, instead of the wall to my right opening, the floor came back to it's same positions, and Crum came out.

"Congrats, you won the easy part." Crum then put her left knee out(the won with the tattoo)and the tattoo was sucking all my healing potions, special giant power, and strength!

"There;now that you have no weapons, you'll die." I can see why Zola regretted putting a tattoo on Crum. Anyway, Crum summoned the remaining bones of bony Bowser and put him in a potion. The bowl of potion than exploded and Bowser was as big as a giant and Crum was going to fight me too! I noticed the red button was still over on the far right, but there was some sort of force field blocking me. I didn't know what to do! I kept teleporting because I didn't know what to do. Finally, Bowser caught me and injured me a lot. I could barely move as Crum stood in front of me.

"Any last words, kind-hearted?" I still didn't know what to do until I remembered Kavi, giving me a dance potion, so, with all my strength, I threw the potion on Crum. Crum then started dancing and accidentally hitting the red button, which made Bowser fall and die. Then, while still using the last of my strength, I got up and was fighting Crum. I punched and kicked her until, she too, was lying on the ground with no strength.

"I-I can't beileve a boy like you would defeat me..."

"I defeated you, now give me the invincibility!" Crum gave me a potion that said "Invincibility". Then, Crum laughed as if she was crazy.

"Fool! This was all part of my plan! Pine made you not kill me and you won't be good for long*crazily laughs*" Okay, I think Crum just went bonkers. Anyway, I teleport to Beatrice's land, where all the sisters(except Crum)were. Beatrice was in her bed as I looked around the destroyed place. Flowers and mushrooms died, the grass was grey, and buildings were destroyed.

"Did you defeat Crum?" Zola asked as she noticed me. I smiled and showed the invincibility to everyone. The seven sisters cheered and some cried. Even Pandora cried a little.

"Thank you, so much for letting us be free from Crum's clutches." Zola said.

"Although, I didn't kill Crum*smiles at Pine*she's kind of still out there, but for now, she's as weak as a fly and crazy as a clown." The sisters smiled at me as they helped me with my cuts. I was laying in a bed, side by side with Beatrice.

"I'm sorry for your land."

":) I have six other sisters."

"Also, how do you all look so different?"

"When the 'wizard' gave us our tattoos, our tattoos showed us what land we belonged in and the tattoos made us what we are;in and outside." Well, when I was better, the friendly, the emo, the energetic, the calm, the loud, the strong, and the wise all said bye to me as I went to save Juliet.

Epilogue

"AAAAHH! Oh my gosh, Devin, calm down! You're not yourself! You just killed Cy!"

"I don't care! Killing Cy was fun!"

Pt. 2 Coming Soon


End file.
